Game connection
by Lady8bitgamer
Summary: Bella is a big game Streamer but now id trying to go pro in a game. Alice falls in love with Bella's stream but doesn't know what she looks like. Bella leaves everyone in a mystery of what she looks like, Will Alice give her the confidence to go pro and show her face. I don't own Twilight
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

Bella sighed as she sat in her car outside of her house, She wanted to head in and eat something quick before her stream tonight. She just bought the recent _Call of Duty_ game and was planning on doing a 12 hour stream. Bella was a hardcore gamer, she practiced a lot with the last two games and had gotten really good at the game. She even had 3 other girls playing with her most of the time and this year she and her 3 girls were going to enter the pro leagues for this new game.

Bella got in her home then grabbed a thing of Pop Tarts before heading up to her office where she did her streaming. Turning on the _PlayStation_ she put the game in the system then looked to see who was online. She saw Rose and Angela were online playing the new game, she put on her headset then join their chat room.

"Hey ladies," she said with a smile then opened her package of Pop Tarts.

"Hey Bella"

"Hi, Bell- Christ Angela how did you see me!?"

Both Bella and Angela laughed at Rose, Angela was the team's sniper and a damn good one at that while Rose was the teams run and gun girl. Bella was quietly eating while they apparently had a 1V1 match waiting for Bella to finish.

"Hey Ang, are we still on for the one and done tournament tonight?"

"Mmm yeah, I'm still down to do this tournament with you, it starts at 6 tonight right?"

Bella checked the time on the site real quick to make sure it was at 6.

"Yep, it's at 6."

Bella took a look at the time and saw it was almost time to start the stream.

"Alright, you two hurry up and finish your match then invite me so I can start the stream."

Bella looked at her computer monitor and started to get the stream open and ready for the next 12 hours. As soon as she got the invite to join her friends, she jumped in then hit start stream.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to my Stream I'm happy to bring you the new Call of Duty game tonight, now in celebration of the new game I'm going to stream for 12 hours each day this weekend so sit back, relax, and enjoy my stream."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! My name is Lady8bit or 8bit whatever floats your boat. This is my first time writing a fanfic so hopefully you all like this! Thanks for reading!**

 **X8bitX**

 **Ch:2**

Alice POV

Alice dropped her backpack by the door in her room then went to sit on her bed, she was tired from her day at school. Alice went to the midnight release of the new _Call of Duty_ game that just came out, she bought it then came home and went right to bed to get some sleep before school with the promise to play the game after school.

Alice popped the game into the _PlayStation_ then pulled out her phone to watch a few streams while she waited for the game to download, her brother Emmett was streaming so she watched him for a few minutes.

Emmett was a pro gamer, he worked hard to get where he is now. Emmet went to the finals last year but his team lost, he still brought home a ton of money to move out and live off of till at least the next season championship where he promised he would make it to the finals again.

Alice sighed as she thought of the pro's, she wanted to compete against the best but didn't have any friends that game as much and she didn't think she was that good. Emmett told her she was a great player and even tried to get her on his team but his team was full.

Alice switched to another stream with the title of " _Crazy 12 hour stream"_ as soon as she got in it was deathly quiet like no audio was playing and for a sec Alice thought she hit the mute button but then the guy on the screen started shooting at another guy on the second floor of some building then the other guy died signaling the round was over.

Alice heard laughing and congratulating a person named Rose good job.

"Rose man that was so clutch."

"For real rose that was! I mean 1V5!? That shit is insane!"

"I agree girls that was clutch, Bella we should do the 4V4 one and done tournament tomorrow."

"Mmm sure sounds fun but speaking of tournaments it is about time me and Angel get ready for our 2V2 tournament so everyone stay tuned!"

Music started to play but all Alice could think of was that voice! Alice heard her game chime meaning it was done downloading but all Alice wanted to do was match more of this stream by Bella

 **Ok! Hopefully you all liked it. I will answer any questions that you have! Here are the gamer tags so far (I will more once a character is introduced).**

 **Bella... KillerSwan**

 **Rose... RoseKiller**

 **Angela... DeathAngel**

 **Alice... BulletproofPixi**

 **Alright everyone I'll post again next week see you then!**

 **X8bitX**


End file.
